Immolation
by heartrush
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome reflect on their fears.


"Kagome! Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha yelled after her, staring at her pale legs trudge through the dirt as she stomped forward.

Kagome turned around angrily—her hair fluttering with her movements, her face shaded by the mass of trees protecting her sides. The brilliant sun shone behind her in the clearing where the well was several steps away.

"My house." Her house?!

"Why!" Inuyasha called to her after she turned away again.

"To think!" She reached the well.

"You can think here!" He quickened in pace, merely a few feet away from her.

"Where, Inuyasha? I take a step too slow and then you're on me, telling me to be careful because Naraku will be around any second! I can't take it right now!" Kagome faced him again, both arms behind her grasping the rim of the well. She was ready to sprint.

He growled and stared straight into her eyes, which were lit with indignation. "It isn't like you to run away like this, Kagome. You're not a coward."

Her face faltered, but Inuyasha was unable to gauge her reaction because her expression hardened again and her brows bent together. "I will be back in the morning, no negotiations."

"You can't leave." Inuyasha took a step forward.

Her hands lifted from their perch on the well, turning into fists. She tiptoed in order to be nose to nose with his downward gaze. "I would like to see you try and make me stay."

Inuyasha's anger flared at the same time his heartbeat sped up and his stomach did a somersault. Sure, Kagome complained regularly, but what did he do to deserve this wrath? "So it's just me? I'm the reason you're going to your house—to just think?" The confused elation at Kagome's close proximity melted down and sank like bile in his stomach.

Kagome dropped down from her tiptoes and looked down at her feet. Inuyasha recognized this despondence for what it was, and slowly pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm scared," she said plainly.

"It's okay, we'll kill Naraku's ugly ass once and for all." The words came out easily enough, but the task felt like taking a leap into an abyss. Even Inuyasha was apprehensive.

"No, Inuyasha—I don't doubt that, not with you around," she looked up at him, her eyes glassy and ready to shed tears. _Fuck_ , his stomach sank.

"Don't cry, wench." His hand trailed down to grab hers.

She looked over to see his hand holding hers and let out a shaky breath. "When all of this is done...I'll have to go home anyway. The well will close."

"What?" He squeezed her small fingers.

Inuyasha stared at her forlorn expression, the way her eyes closed and a tear dripped down her cheek as she bit her lower lip unforgivingly. He knew she was torn between obligations to her actual family at home and to the family they've created together.

"Stop," he released her hand and gently held her chin to make her face him, his clawed thumb brushed her lip and she eased it from her teeth. She looked up at him with wide eyes, blinking slowly. Faintly, in the back of his mind, Inuyasha realized he never stood a chance with Kagome. He was meant to fall at her feet no matter what.

She started to frown, her brows worrying together. "Inuyasha, if Naraku dies, I won't be needed anymore—t-they," she stuttered. Neither of them knew who "they" actually was. Was it the well? The gods? The jewel? Destiny? At least the two understood not to take it for granted. These were the same people that let Kikyo die and allowed Naraku to live, yet had enough power to let Kagome travel 500 years through time. "They" let Kagome and Inuyasha meet while in reality, they are hundreds of years away from each other. "They won't let me stay…it's too kind."

His hand released her face in order to crush her against him. "Kagome, you can't say this now." What will he do when the only true optimist in their group gives up?

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," her arms moved up to hug his shoulders in return. "I love this place so much. I love Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kaede…I love you, I don't want this to end but he needs to die," her tears were in full swing and she had a strong grip on the fire rat cloth covering his back.

Inuyasha's heart was in his throat. Kagome said she loved him so effortlessly. He was desperate. "Maybe we could make a wish on the jewel."

A deprecating laugh erupted from Kagome. She squished her face into his chest, shaking her head no.

"What?" He gripped her shoulders, moving her back to look her in the eye. Her hands maintained their fierce grip on his clothes.

"It just feels like so much. If I stay and the well closes, my family is gone—if I go back home and the well closes, you're gone." She turns and looks down at the blades of grass surrounding their feet.

Inuyasha decided to be brave. He's brave all the time, technically. In a battlefield. But in front of the weepy Kagome, her cheeks flushed and damp, eyes blinking back tears, his stomach lurches painfully before he acts.

His hands travel up from their place on her shoulders anyway. They cradle her neck, the tips of his claws scratching at her nape. Abruptly, she turns to him, mouth parted in confusion. Her lips are pouty and inviting. Inuyasha leans into her and hears her heart beat erratically. Their eyes never leave each other.

Then Kagome's brow furrows in frustration, possibly even desperation, and she closes the gap. They're kissing.

And, by the grace of whoeverthefuck, they aren't interrupted.

In a matter of seconds, things get desperate. Kagome gasps against his lips to breathe, and then Inuyasha's tongue is in her mouth. She readily accepted this change of pace, a moan coming from her throat as she easily reciprocated his actions. Her hands released his fire rat for purchase around his neck, pressing her body against his as his hands move up further into her hair.

He squished her in his arms, hard enough to make her squeak into his mouth. Inuyasha growled at the sound.

"Inuyasha," she pulled away and breathed. Her body sunk into his momentarily. The sound of her voice traveled through his system, bringing his blood to life and sending it soaring.

"Kagome," he rasped, bringing her head towards his to plant a firm kiss on her soft lips.

Her lips opened against his own, teeth grazing. Her pants ghosted against his mouth and made it warm.

"Stay," he moved back to look into her eyes, pleading.

"Come," she answered.

"With you?" he almost said _I will follow you anywhere_ instead.

The sincerity of his own thoughts jarred him. It rang true and made his heart throb in his chest.

"For how long?" he knew forever was on her tongue.

"Tonight." Kagome doesn't wait for an answer, she trailed her hands down to his and pulled him to the well. "Just for tonight. I need a break."

She sat at the ledge, facing the inside.

"I'm going with or without you," she looked at him from over her shoulder, "but, I'd prefer you came with me."

They were going to spend the night in Kaede's village anyway. It can't hurt to spend the night in Kagome's time, right? He took in the sight of her, how small she actually was.

"I'd hope so," he griped after a moment later.

Kagome smiled at him, her slightly swollen lips spread into a pretty grin. "Let's go." She held her hand out, and he looked down at it momentarily, studying the lines in her palm, trying to burn such a miniscule part of her into his memory. He took it.

Without warning, she dropped into the familiar abyss and he followed her with haste, their hands still linked. In seconds, the pair were greeted by the shadowy well house. Inuyasha never liked to be in here for long since it stunk of rickety aged wood and dust. He hooked an arm around Kagome's waist and she instinctively gripped his shoulder while he jumped out of the well and slid the door open.

The entire shrine was deserted. Usually after exiting the well house, Inuyasha could hear little things like Sota running around the property, Kagome's grandfather sweeping the cobblestones, and a soft humming from her mother as she went about her day. It was a soothing part of being in Kagome's time, coming back after weeks and everything being almost exactly as he had left it. It reminded him that she was safe in the future.

He didn't really register Kagome dislodging herself from his body until she heaved a sigh beside him. "Home sweet home," she said softly.

She walked to her front door and he followed. Pulling her keys from her pocket, she unlocked the door and was greeted by an empty house.

"Oh, the house is empty!" Kagome gasped, looking towards him, "I bet you knew that already, huh?"

He shrugged in her general direction and she shook her head good-naturedly.

"I knew you wanted to see 'em," he mumbled, "Too bad."

Kagome ran her hands along the kitchen countertop, grasping at a piece of paper she found at the edge. She only took a few seconds to read it in silence. "No, not exactly. I just wanted to shuck my responsibilities for a while. And my family reminds me of stuff I need to do anyway."

Inuyasha, who felt as if an oppressive weight was on his shoulders the majority of the time, could sort of commiserate with her desires. Just a little, though, because he never felt like he could fully relax with Naraku still kicking.

"So, you can still think, like you said." He pointed out.

She let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I can still think. My family won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha bit his lip and pondered this, looking at the tiles on the kitchen floor. This meant a number of things: Kagome asks him to leave for posterity's sake, Kagome just asks him if he wants to go back home with her, or they stay in her house together.

The last half seemed more like a primal streak of wishful thinking. No way in hell would he get to be so isolated with Kagome-

"Hey, want to come up to my room?"

"Huh?" He gaped.

"I can't relax with a good conscience when I know I could have studied for at least a little bit," she shrugged, padding her way up the stairs to her room and beckoning him to follow.

She opened the door and grinned, pointing at the midday light streaming in through her window and casting shadows about her room. There were strips of sunlight that graced her comfortable bed.

"Hey, that's perfect for nap, Inuyasha," she poked his side, "I think it has your name on it."

"Keh," he huffed, "I don't needa nap."

Kagome's hands went up in surrender, "I was just giving you an idea," she gestured to her bed, "You should go there anyway because I need to do some reading."

He sat at the edge of her bed and watched her amble about her bedroom, picking books from her closet and laying them out on her desk. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and got to work. Inuyasha's mind floated away as the sound of her writing utensil scraped against the parchment she was working on.

Inuyasha didn't know when, but he found himself laying on his side and his eyes were drifting closed. Right before he fell asleep the light in the room was beginning to fade and Kagome had just clicked on what she called a lamp.

Of course, he found himself in a nightmare.

He was standing outside Kagome's house, and he had this ominous urge to find her as soon as possible. His vision was flaring red, the sky above him becoming an inky black.

Kagome was crying. He could hear it. He needed to grab her!

Quickly, Inuyasha leapt to the well house and shoved the fragile door open, splintering the wood. "Kagome!"

He frantically scanned the perimeter, hoping to see her. The room was so small! Why couldn't he see her? There was so much fucking smoke!

His eyes reached the well, which was caved in. Inside, there was a disturbing vortex and there was a clear tentacle emerging…

 _Fuck, Naraku!_

"Oh gods," he heard a trembling whisper.

His head shot to the side, and the fog cleared immediately. There Kagome was, cowering in the corner of the well house and staring at him in fear.

"I-Inuyasha!" She stuttered, pressing up against the wall. She stood shakily. "Please, calm down. It's okay-"

"NO!" He heard himself growl as he stepped to her, hand reaching out to grab the collar of her uniform. Why did he do that? Looking at the hand that held her, his claws looked impossibly long.

Oh, he was a full demon right now.

She inhaled deeply, tears streaming down her face. Kagome leaned forward, grasping at his wrist and pushing against his arms futilely. Tear drops seared his knuckles like burns. He wanted it to stop. "You just need to breathe for a second...where's tetsusaiga?"

If he had true control over his body at the moment, he'd most definitely not be reaching for her neck right about now. His grip closed over her, and the choking sounds she made caused a shudder to take over his body.

"We don't need tetsusaiga. You're going nowhere," his voice sounded horrible. He hated himself.

She blinked, desperately trying to stay awake. "Please, please…"

The tips of his claws pricked against her tender skin, and he watched the last of her breath leave her body.

Oh no. Oh god no, he fucking killed her!

The entire area around them burst and disappeared, leaving him with a dead Kagome in white abyss. His claws retreated into his body, replaced by blunt nails. He felt his sensitive nose and ears lose their sharpness. The hair resting on his shoulders went from silver to black. He was human now, completely useless.

Inuyasha hunched over her prone form, crying hard and crying loud. It's not like anyone was around to hear it. He did it. It was his fault. Just like his mom, just like Kikyo.

Everyone he cared about was destined to die.

Inuyasha woke up with a gasping breath. He was greeted by darkness, it seemed Kagome had turned off her lights to let him rest. He sucked air greedily, hoping to alleviate the extreme anxiety that was begging to take over. He smushed his face in Kagome's fluffy pillow, inhaling her welcoming scent and allowing himself to relax.

The nightmare he had plagued him. He was finally comfortable to rest and that's what his subconscious greeted him with?

Well, he must have never been comfortable in the first place.

The thought of Kagome being hurt scared the shit out of him. Even though they had decided it would hurt worse if they didn't get to see each other at all, Inuyasha still flirted with the idea to this day. It was a guarantee.

Inuyasha sat up, taking a moment to listen for Kagome. He could hear her crunching on what he presumed were ninja snacks.

He'd go to her. He'd spend time with her as long as he needed because she was okay and he would never hurt her, at least that's what he's sure she'd tell him.

He turned the knob and left Kagome's room. Quietly, Inuyasha walked down the stairs and saw Kagome sitting down and looking at the "TV."

At the slightest signal of his presence, Kagome turned around and smiled at him.

"Did you have a good nap, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, sleep is sleep," he evaded. Her eyebrows raised ever so slightly, but she shrugged and waved her hand in a 'come hither' gesture.

"Come here. I was just watching a silly movie anyway."

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and then a pungent smell struck his nose. "What the fuck is that?"

On the floor was a bunch of cotton pads and what seemed to be a bottle of green liquid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I know this must be terrible to you, because it even sucks for me. This is acetone, it wipes away nail polish." Nail polish? She picked the bottle up and sloshed the liquid around him in front of him. Her other hand gathered the bundle of cotton. Kagome stood, and ran away deeper into the house. Inuyasha heard the creaking of a hinge and the measured slam of a cabinet.

She came back over, dropping next to him with a sigh. This time, she was closer to him, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Even though you didn't sleep well," She could tell? Of course she could. "I got to do some studying and I painted my nails to spoil myself."

She held out her hand and Inuyasha looked at a sparkling substance that covered her nails.

"Polish," he murmured.

"Yeah." Her nails glistened in the light. He took her hand to look at them more closely. He heard her breath hitch.

Inuyasha ran his thumb along her index finger, cupping her hand tenderly. Kagome's fingers twitched in his grasp. Tentatively, she held his hand in return.

"You'd think we weren't lockin' lips earlier, with the way you're actin'."

Kagome gasped and snatched her hand from his grip, but his claw caught on her skin and sliced her. Kagome covered her mouth, a violent blush on her cheeks; but the small amount of blood was there, dripping down pitifully.

"T-that-well, I mean, it was very emotional Inuyasha and I didn't spend much time thinking about how we'd never-" He'd better stop this, before she explodes.

"You're bleeding," he declared.

"Huh?" Kagome looked around for a second, forgetting to look at her hand momentarily. She gazed down at the back of her hand, noticing the small pinprick there. "Oh." She smudged the blood with her other hand, its vibrant red color dissipated against her skin. "It's nothing."

Briefly, Inuyasha remembered his dream. He pulled Kagome into his arms.

She gasped again, but swiftly relaxed in his embrace, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, ever."

Kagome was silent.

"Things are going to get worse, and we know it will," His face nuzzled into her hair. "If I ever, ever can't recognize you when-"

"Inuyasha, be quiet." Kagome pushed out his embrace and cradled his face in her hands. "I know you're fighting to protect me all the time, but let me protect you," One of her hands trailed down to his beads of subjugation, gripping them and pulling. "I will protect you. Even from yourself, when you think you can hurt me. I won't let you, if there's ever something I can do that will stop you from doing something you might regret… I will."

"Kagome-" he began.

"No, Inuyasha."

"But-"

"Trust me."

His eyes closed tight, mouth becoming a thin line. It was hard to forget things.

"Inuyasha. Please." Her forehead bumped his. She kissed his cheek. "Trust me, too."

He did trust her, probably to a fault. And that was the scariest thing of all.

* * *

 **NOTES:** The amount of vulnerability that Inuyasha and Kagome share with each other tends to make my heart ache. Completed and posted in time for InuKag Week 2017, for the prompt fear/black.


End file.
